Disk assemblies are well known in the art and are often used in for example, clutch assemblies.
One type of disk assembly is a wet-running friction clutch disk assembly which includes a support and an annular friction lining applied to the support. At least one channel is formed as an oil guide with the channel extending from the outer edge to the inner edge of the friction lining. This type of clutch disk assembly for a vehicle clutch is well known in the art. Often, the grooves are embossed in the friction lining for defining the oil guiding channels.
The oil passing through such grooves serve to cool the clutch disk assembly. For efficient cooling, the volume of oil must be sufficient. The time or flow rate of the oil through the grooves must also be sufficient. Therefore, it is desirable to have deep grooves and long grooves. In prior art structures, the groove depth is often up to 50% of the thickness of the friction lining. Often such grooves can not be embossed during the production bonding and pressing of the friction lining. Often, a separate embossing step is required.